


Cain's Statment

by Ruin_Cain



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_Cain/pseuds/Ruin_Cain
Summary: A Statment from Cain to the Kaleidoscope, which is now retelling it to you, Reader.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cain's Statment

Statment of the entity known as Cain aboard the Starship Kaleidoscope, originally from subject who told the Kaleidoscope.

Statment Begins-

I think they think I am here by accident, ya know? And that's fine. That is sorta true but also not really. They dont need to know that. This is a secret between you and me. Right, butterfly?

Right. Ha. Yeah. I know. But I am not lying to them. The only lie I have ever told them is that I dont remember my name. And I just dont consider that name to be mine. It never really was. It belonged to someone who is not me. I was that person at one time but I havent been since I decided to listen to the song you lovely butterflies sing. 

Do you remember? Where you were when you started to call to me? It was on that junk to scrap metal they called a planet. That one that barely had any solid ground left and the world stood on stilted supports and tin floors. I... I honestly dont remember its name. Do you?

No. Of course you dont. It is long gone now, isnt it? And good riddance. It was a waste of space and I hope a better celestial body takes it's place. 

But you had been there many times. Well. Perhaps not many but enough that the Captin and Crew had made somewhat of a name for themselves. I believe my village called you the Redacted because we didnt know your name. It is such a strange thought now. Redacted. Like a word that is to be known but not to us. When, in reality, a Kaleidoscope makes so little sense when seem and observed. 

I remember hearing ghost stories growing up, of a ship full of immortals that was full if memories and mischief as they bounced from one place in time and space to another, having little regard for what they came across unless it personally benefited them. As a child, I remember being told that, if I didnt behave, the Redacted would snatch me up and eject me into space because that was something they did for fun; shoot naughty children into space. It is sort of funny to think of now. But I remember being so scared. Ha. If only I had known... well, at that point in time, I only knew my one point of view, didnt I?

To be quite honest with you, I am not sure when excatly I started to hear your call. That part was never apart of the stories that were told at night, probably because you never sang to anyone else back there. I was the only one from that junk heap you sang to. I wonder why... not like you will ever tell me. You hold so many secrets...

*There is a pause*

I still will always wonder why me. There were so many people there, all crammed together like fish in a tin. I was alone in hearing you, but I am not sure when you started to sing to me. Did you always or did you start when you visited that place while I was alive? 

Either way, I knew it was you when I saw the ship ported. Did you come for me? Ha. No, of course not. But I boarded nonetheless. I still know where I managed to wriggle my way in through. It was one of the escape hatches down below, one of the ones that line the bottom of the ship. It was lose. I, of course, have fixed that now. We wont be having anymore stowaways with me here. 

I remember sitting down between crates and boxes and having a moment of panic like 'holy shit. I am doing this. I'm running away and I havent brought any supplies and I have no idea what will happen if I get found.' I was a mess, wasnt I? But you sent me a lone butterfly and I calmed down. 

I... dont remember much of the first jump, if I am honest. I remember it hurt. So much. My skin was melting and I felt the Eyes. Well, some of them. Medic says I am not composed like a human anymore and the Professor has been studying me too. I think I stopped being completely human then. On that very first jump, if I was ever human mlm to begin with. I dont remember what the people I came from looked like. Maybe I melted and reformed to look human because most of the crew is. 

If that is the case, you are speciesist, Kaleidoscope. But I doubt that is the case. So I just have to assume I was, at one point, human or human enough, and now I am not. 

The second jump, I think it was; it was either the second or third, I remember much more clearly. More of the same just in more detail. I felt so... molten. Like I wasnt solid. Sometimes i still feel that way. Like my insides are still oozing together. Maybe I had never been solid before this whole thing and I was feeling solidified for the first time. But I was so hot, I must have been melting. 

Medic says that I run much colder than any human could ever live at and the Professor says I am not made up of anything that is in their data banks, so i cant imagine I was really melting. Maybe I am not done cooking, and you want me to go back. I'm still frozen in the middle and needs to go back in the void deep frier.

I dont remember Yuki and Elly finding me, I was way too out of it then, but I remember Ma. I remember her crouching down beside me before making sure I was able to move and then took me to a room to lay down and... well, the rest is history. Or is it the future? Time is so hard to keep track on this ship...

Either way, I should get back to work. There is a valve on Level 021 and if that gas line breaks Wee is gonna have a fit when their explosives go off. Again. 

End Statement.


End file.
